


open heart, open doors

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2016 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, and has two of his own!, who tells stories to small children, with Clarke obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy was seated on one of the benches outside the mess hall, a crowd of children gathered around and on him. His hands illustrated his words in the air as he spoke, and the spark in his eyes was evident even from where Clarke stood just outside the medical center. </p><p>The only thing in danger here was Clarke’s self-control.</p><p>(Bellarke AU Week Day 4: Future AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	open heart, open doors

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love domestic parents!Bellarke and storyteller!Bellamy? With lots of kids, even.
> 
> Title from Trading Yesterday.

“Do me a favor.”

Clarke looked up from the maps and charts littering the conference table. “What is it, Octavia?”

“My brother’s being a dumbass again — talk to him, would you? He’s ignoring me, so you’re the only one he’ll listen to. Look, if he doesn’t stop, someone’s going to get hurt, and it may very well be the kids. Or him. Come on, please?”

While not exactly the same as Bellamy’s, Octavia’s version of puppy-dog eyes were close enough that Clarke was quite susceptible to their influence. (And, well, the fact that Bellamy’s and the kids’ safety was one of her top priorities probably played a role as well.) “Where is he?”

 

“You liar,” Clarke accused the absent Octavia under her breath.

Bellamy was seated on one of the benches outside the mess hall, a crowd of children gathered around and on him. His hands illustrated his words in the air as he spoke, and the spark in his eyes was evident even from where Clarke stood just outside the medical center.

The only thing in danger here was Clarke’s self-control.

A few members of her husband’s otherwise captivated audience saw her as she snuck around to approach from behind; she just lifted one finger to her lips and winked, and they blinked or squinted in adorably clumsy attempts to wink back.

“Boo,” she whispered in his ear when she reached him, wrapping her arms around Bellamy from behind.

He grinned, pausing just long enough to kiss her cheek. “Anyone want to tell Clarke what she missed?”

Several eager little hands shot up, followed quickly by excited overlapping chatter, and they exchanged a grin.

 

When the story was finished, all but two of the children scattered to recount today’s tale to their waiting parents.

“Momma!” squealed the girl, throwing her arms around Clarke’s knees, which was as high as she could reach.

“Hi, sweetie.” Smiling, Clarke scooped up her daughter. “Did you have fun today, Augusta? How was —”

“I had fun!” piped up her twin, climbing into Bellamy’s lap.

“Julius Jacob Griffin, what did we say about interrupting?” Bellamy asked, stern words undermined by the obvious affection in his eyes as he ruffled his son’s blond curls.

 “It’s not polite,” JJ repeated dutifully. (Bellamy never used the nickname, protesting that it defeated the purpose behind naming him the way they had, but it had stuck with everyone else.) “Sorry, Momma. Dada.”

“There you go, buddy.” Lifting the boy into his arms, Bellamy stood and grinned at his wife. “So, how was your day, my queen?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more about Julius Jacob and Augusta Aurora Griffin, I have a headcanons post [here](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com/post/147062813975/heyy-bell-congrats-on-your-latest-milestone-id) that was written as modern AU but could probably mostly apply here too.
> 
> (Come talk to [me](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!)


End file.
